Unconfessed Love
by TimelessBound
Summary: Ron's running after Hermione, Hermione's running after Harry, and Harry's running after...? But why is Harry running? Love is in the air!
1. Chapter 1

UNCONFESSED LOVE 

Chapter 1

Hermione had a problem. A major problem.

She was in love with Harry and didn't know how to tell him.

Oh, she had tried the usual methods of talking more to him, laughing more with him, and even following him for Quidditch practice. But ... he ... just ... didn't ... seem ... to ... notice.

Urggh he could be so frustrating.

 _If only I could let him know and find out what he feels about me_ , she thought.

Ron had a problem. A major problem.

 ** _He_** was in love with Hermione, knew she was in love with Harry, and did not want her to tell him. After all, even if Harry was the Boy-Who-Lived, he didn't have to be the Boy-Who-Got-THE-Girl.

And so it was Ron's mission in life to stop Hermione from expressing her feelings to their best friend, so that _he_ could get a chance with her.

And that, dear folks, is where our story unfolds, with two unrequited loves and one unsuspecting soul, our dearly beloved blue-eyed boy (or should it be green-eyed?), Harry Potter.

Harry Potter was walking alone in the corridor towards Gryffindor tower, after completing a detention with Filch. Contrary to what Hermione thought, he had been noticing her hovering around him a lot lately, but had been unable to make anything of it.

Wondering about his Potions homework, and also his Divination charts, Harry walked bang into...

"Harry, I need to talk to you," started Hermione.

"Sure. What is it?" he asked.

"How was detention?"

"The usual, cleaning up the mess Peeves made. Is that what you wanted to talk to me about, Hermione?"

"No, no, it isn't. Can we go somewhere?"

Hermione was obviously flustered, and this really got Harry curious. A bothered, flustered Hermione was odd, uncommon, and ... cute.

 _Hey, where did that come from?_ , thought Harry. _She's my friend._

"Yeah, sure. How about the library?"

"No. Maybe someplace else might be better," said Hermione and steered him into an empty classroom.

 _Oh, how will I do this_ , thought Hermione. _And he looks so ... um ... delicious. Well, it has to be done._

"Harry, I ..."

But before she could complete her sentence, there was a knock on the door and Ron entered.

"I saw you both on the Marauder's Map and decided to follow you and join in the fun."

 _Great_ , thought Hermione. _Now I can't do it_.

What Hermione didn't know was that Ron had actually followed both of them without even once referring to a map of any sort. After all, you don't like to see the girl you love in someone else's arms, do you. Even if that someone else is your best friend.

"Nothing Ron," said Harry. "Let's go to our dorms."

Next morning found Harry sitting at the Gryffindor table for breakfast.

Hermione spotted him and rushed to sit next to him. The previous night had been a sleepless one for her, though her dark-rimmed eyes still shined brightly on seeing Harry.

Sitting next to her love was a good way to start the day _. Maybe by tonight I might tell_ _him_ , she thought.

Harry was watching Hermione silently. There seemed to be a certain glow about her face, something which made her pretty face even prettier.

 _That teeth reducing spell really worked well for her_ , he thought, gazing at her. His eyes moved from her lips to her pert nose to her eyes, looking into them for a fraction of a second more than was necessary.

On seeing Hermione smile, he smiled back.

 _What just happened there?,_ he wondered.

What Harry didn't realise (as most boys his age don't) was that he too was slowly falling in love with Hermione.

Ron entered the Great Hall and spotted the two, and sure enough, the scene didn't please him at all. Joining them for breakfast, he said, "Scoot a little, Harry. I want to sit here," and seated himself between the both of them.

 _This can't go on further_ , thought Ron. _I have to stop Hermione. I just can't let this_ _happen_.

Like other boys his age, it didn't even once occur to Ron to tell Hermione about his feelings for her.

Well that's the way it generally is. One loves and doesn't tell.

Meanwhile, Hermione hadn't missed the little eye play that took place moments ago, and it set her hopes soaring.

 _Today's the day_ , she thought. _Today I'll tell him_.

Skipping many classes, we come to lunch.

For once, Hermione had paid no attention to any of the teachers. Let alone any questions asked, there weren't any notes taken down either. Whole periods were spent staring at Harry, secretly of course, avoiding his gaze when he found her staring at him.

Sure, Harry was getting curious, but soon, the undivided attention found him blushing frequently.

Harry wasn't the only one who noticed this. Of course, Ron saw this too, and needless to say, was NOT pleased.

So invariably, we have three people who had learnt nothing by the time it was lunch.

Lunch found a flustered Hermione sitting next to Harry again. Obviously she couldn't blurt out her feelings in front of everyone, could she? So an unusually quiet lunch followed, with Hermione staring lovingly at Harry, Ron staring angrily at Harry and poor Harry not daring to lift his eyes from his plate.

Lunch was followed by a repeat performance of the morning classes. By the time lessons got over, Hermione was absolutely on pins and needles to get Harry alone. But by now, Harry had got a bit smarter and was avoiding, not only her, but Ron too.

So for a desperate Hermione, waylaying Harry seemed to be the only option.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 ** _So for a desperate Hermione, waylaying Harry seemed to be the only option .._** **.**

Let's pick up from where we left off, shall we?

It was getting close to dinner and Hermione had exhausted all her plans of trapping Harry (in her mind, of course). Anyways, Harry was nowhere to be seen and no one knew where he was hiding. He seemed to have disappeared from the face of Hogwarts.

Kidnapping him had seemed like a great idea at first, but how was she supposed to do it in front of so many people?

Stun him? Maybe, but what if he continued to be 'stunned in his senses', if you know what I mean.

Direct manoeuvering didn't seem to help either, and Ron appeared everywhere she went.

 _Ron, hmm ... . I wonder what's bugging him. Maybe I should tell him about my feelings for Harry and get him to help me. It might get him off my back too._ Perceptive as she was, Hermione had realized Ron's feelings for her, but was not interested. But she knew him to be friend enough to help her.

So with her mind made up, Hermione left the library for dinner.

Entering the Great Hall, her eyes scanned the Gryffindor table. Unable to find Harry, she went and sat next to Ron.

On realizing who was sitting next to him, it became very difficult for a _very_ ecstatic Ron to hide his exhilaration.

 _My time has come,_ thought Ron. _My time has finally come. She's come to me._

And sure enough, Hermione began,

"Ron, can you do something for me?"

"Of course, Hermione. **_Anything_** for you." _Oops,_ thought Ron.

"Ron, meet me on the Astronomy Tower after dinner. I need you badly," said Hermione, and left the Great Hall.

This had the effect of superbly stunning Ron. It was quite a while before his mouth closed.

Without bothering to finish off the rest of his meal, Ron ran out of the dining hall. Obviously, all eyes followed him, but on realising who he was running after, they turned back to their plates.

 _I'll get ready before I meet her._

So thinking, Ron dashed to his room. A quick shower, brush and squirt of cologne later, he was dashing to the Astronomy Tower. Needless to say, it didn't take him long to reach there.

Hermione was standing there, with her back towards him, looking at the Pole star shining brightly in the sky. Ron tiptoed silently towards her and grabbed her around the waist from behind.

Startled, Hermione screamed, waking up the third angle of our story, Harry Potter.

Unbeknownst to anyone, Harry had been hiding here under the shelter of his Invisibility Cloak. Mental harassment and hunger had caused him to fall asleep. Hearing a girl scream had him awake in an instant, but on realising it was Hermione and Ron, he tried to hide further in the shadows.

From where he was seated, Harry began to watch the 'romantic' interlude between the two.

 _This should be very interesting_ , he thought, and settled back against the wall.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 _This should be very interesting,_ ** _he thought, and settled back against the wall..._**

Let's continue, shall we.

"Aaaaaeeeeee..." screamed Hermione before turning around and seeing who it was.

"Ron, it's you. You scared me so," said Hermione moving away from him.

"Sorry, Hermione. I didn't mean to," was the reply.

"It's...it's O.K. I just didn't expect you to hold me like that," said Hermione. "I was thinking of something else and you interrupted me."

"What were you thinking of Hermione?" asked Ron.

"I was thinking about us, Ron. About you and me, and about Harry. There's something important that I want to tell you, Ron, and I don't know how to begin."

"Let me help you. I'll begin and you can continue."

"Uh...O.K."

"Hermione..." said Ron haltingly. "Hermione...I like you."

"I like you too, Ron. You're one of my best friends. You're always there when Harry or I need you."

 _Harry. It's always about Harry._

"No, Hermione, I don't think you understand. I like you more than a friend. You mean much more to me than just a friend."

"Ron ..." Hermione tried to interrupt.

"No, Hermione, let me finish. Hermione, I've been meaning to tell you this since a long time, but I never seemed to ever have the courage to tell you this. Out of all the girls I have known, only you have stood apart from the rest. Over all the years I have known you I have yet to meet someone who compares with you in intelligence, in looks, in behaviour and in goodness.

When I look at you, my day begins, when I see you smile, I am elated. I want to be with you when the sun rises in the morning, I want to be with you when the moon comes in the sky, I want to fly in the skies with you, run through a field of roses with you, have little Hermiones with you, live my life with you, grow old with you. I want to die in your arms Hermione, knowing that I am loved by you. Hermione, I feel for you as I have never felt for anyone in my life before. I think... I think I am in love with you," finished Ron.

"Oh Ron," began a clearly distressed Hermione. " I'm so sorry, but this cannot be."

"Why?" asked Ron with tears in his eyes.

"Because, I love someone else. I love him with all my heart. He is my very life; I can't even imagine a future without him. All those things that you feel for me, I feel for him. I have given him my heart and I belong to him."

"Then why? Why did you call me here? On the Astronomy Tower? To break my heart?" asked Ron.

"No Ron. I called you because I wanted to ask you for your help. I need to tell him how much I love him, Ron."

"No, I can't help you with this. It's like you're stabbing me in the heart and now twisting the blade. I'm sorry, I can't help you," said Ron, walking away from her.

"But ..." pleaded Hermione to Ron's retreating back. " Ron, don't go...Ron..."

There was no response.

Crying, she slid slowly to the floor.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 _Crying, she slid slowly to the floor..._

Let's see what happens, shall we?

Harry had been watching the whole scene from under his Invisibility Cloak. At first he had found it amusing, but on seeing the intensity of Ron's emotions for Hermione, he had retreated further into the corner. As much as he disagreed with Ron forcing his affections on Hermione, he was uncomfortable, and didn't think it right to interrupt the two. In a way, he was pleased that Hermione wasn't romantically interested in Ron, though he couldn't fathom the reason for his personal pleasure of the situation. However, his joy didn't last very long.

Hermione's feelings disturbed him. When she said she was in love with someone else, Harry felt as if someone had hit him hard in his stomach, and something painful gripped his heart. On realising the depth of her emotions, Harry started to feel a little jealous of the lucky guy she was in love with.

 _I wish it was me,_ he thought. And that's when he realised that he loved her. He realized that however much he was trying to avoid her, he, Harry Potter, was in love with Hermione Granger. She was like the piece of a jigsaw puzzle that fitted perfectly into his life and made him whole. Someone who made him complete. And he wished he had realised this before.

He became aware of the sound of someone crying and perceived that Hermione was left alone on the Astronomy tower.

Unable to bear her tears, he went to her.

"Hermione," he said, "please don't cry. Tell me what's bothering you."

Lost in his own thoughts, Harry had not heard the reason for Hermione's tears. All he wanted to do now was to make her smile.

Confused, Hermione looked up to see who had heard the interlude between Ron and herself, and turned red with embarrassment on seeing it was Harry.

"What is it Hermione? Tell me what's wrong. I'll do my best to set things right for you."

Unable to control herself, Hermione burst into tears again.

"Oh Harry. Only _you_ can set things right," wept Hermione.

"I'll do everything I possibly can to help you," said Harry, moving closer to her. Lifting his hands to her face, he gently wiped away her tears with his thumbs.

Hermione was touched by his gesture, but, no, she didn't want him only as a friend. Taking a step backwards, she said, "I'm afraid you'll stop talking to me if I tell you, Harry."

"You know I'd never do that to you, Hermione. You mean too much to me for doing something like that to you."

Moving closer to him, she said, "I know you wouldn't, Harry, but I'm willing to risk it."

Taking a deep breath, she whispered, "Harry, I love you."

"Hermione..."

"No, let me finish. Harry, when we first met, I never knew we'd be good friends. The silliness with the troll got us together and from then on, you, Ron and I were inseparable. Right from recovering the Philosopher's Stone to facing the Death Eaters in the Ministry of Magic, we have been together. When you disappeared in the maze during the tasks for such a long time, you have absolutely no idea what hell I went through. Seeing you back didn't help till I was sure that you were alive and well, and not, not ... as it looked. I nearly died that night. The thought of losing you made me realise that you meant much more to me than a friend. Leaving you alone at Privet Drive during the summer was not very thrilling either. Because I missed you so. And when you were brought to Grimmauld Place by the Order, I was so excited. I wanted to be with you, to share your agony, to increase your joy, to make you happy. But I don't think you realised it. Something at the back of my mind said that I should leave you alone, but Harry, I couldn't. I just couldn't get you off my mind. I've been meaning to tell you this for a long time now, and I just didn't. I was afraid to lose you as a friend. I know you don't love me and though it kills me inside, its O.K. I have seen the way you have been avoiding me and I know you have other things on your mind. Even though you don't love me, please don't end up hating me for what I have said to you today. Because I love you very much Harry, and I want you to be happy always."

Finishing, Hermione moved towards the door to leave.

Before she had taken two steps, a hand tugged at her own, and she felt herself being pulled towards Harry.

Caught off guard, she looked up to see him smiling at her.

"Hermione, you may be the smartest witch in Hogwarts, but you still have a lot to learn. Wherever did you get the funny idea that I don't love you? How can someone **not** love _you_ , Miss Hermione Granger? Sure you can be bossy and obnoxious at times, but your good humour and caring for others less powerful than you far surpasses those qualities. How can I not love you, Hermione? My pillar of strength, the one who has always supported me even when my decisions have been so wrong, My Pole Star to guide me through the dark, the firm backing of logic in my life. I may have been slow on the uptake, dear, but I know something good when I see it. How would I not value something so precious, so close to me, an inseparable part of my life?

Hermione, I **do** love you, and though I may not be good at showing it, I'm willing to learn."

Looking into his eyes, and feeling the sincerity of his voice, Hermione was left speechless. This was more than she had wished for. She leaned forward at the same time as Harry did, and their lips met, knowing that they would always be together.

THE END


End file.
